The Lost Amazon
by Mew Suger
Summary: There is a girl named Alex who is a sailor scout and a amazon. (I dont really have a summery for it sorry just read to know)
1. Chapter 1

_**Suger: hello I'm trying my first sailor moon story today.**_

_**alex: I can't believe you wrote over three thousand words in one day. **_

_**Suger: for once I agree Alex this has Been the longest chapter I have ever wrote at 3499 words not including this part.**_

_**alex: ok well mew suger does not own sailor moon. She does own me ,Wolfy and the pets. Ashfire is a real dog and is her black lab**_

One day the amazon trio were called in by lord. (I can't spell his name so I'm calling him lord) He said. "Amazon trio I need you to capture the new sailor scout sailor Sun. She holds great power ad we can use that power." He throws a picture to tigers eye. Tigers eye catches the picture and looks at the girl. Hawks eye and fish eyes lean over to look too. She had ruby red hair And aquamarine eyes. She was wearing a sky blue ruffle dress that went to her knees and a pair of blue ballet flats. She had a little grey wolf pup in her arms. They were walking in a park. "Her name is Alex gem, or nickname millionaire gem. She is know for winning many drawings. She is also the most eligible bachorlett in Japan. She should be a easy target for you. Don't fail me this time amazon trio." Lord said. "Yes lord." The amazon trio said. Then they jump into their portals.

[**the amazon trio's bar]**

Tigers eye was looking at the picture. "Dang this girl looks just like wolf eyes. She even has a pet just like wolfy!" He said shaking his head. Then he remember something.  
**[flashback 3 years ago]**  
{ _Tigers eye, hawks eye,fish eyes, wolf eyes, and wolfy were all sitting on a tree on their home planet. Listening to wolf eyes." I going to earth guys and if you ever come look for my human form. I won't remember anything but wolfy will. People are after me and I don't want to get you evolve." She said. Fish eyes ran up and hug her." Please don't go! I don't want to be stuck with them while your far away!" She cried. Which earn a 'hey!' From tigers eye and hawks eye." Sorry fish eyes but trust me if I could I would stay but you know when you guys are threaten I do whatever I can. I'll be fine and so will you. And don't be so hard on them. They are just boys. I know you'll be okay." Wolf eyes said picking up wolfy. Hawks eye came over and patted her back making wolf eyes go 'ouf'." Be careful sis." Though he was startle when wolf eyes hug him." Bye bro, I miss you." She said. And then she let go and hug fish eyes, then tigers eye. "Bye tigers eye. You better find me or else I'll sick wolfy on you." She said. Making the others laugh." I will wolf eyes. Love you." Tigers eye said kissing her cheek making the others laugh harder as wolf eyes blush a deep red." Love you too." Then she let go and pick up wolfy again." Bye see you soon." She said and jump into her portal.}_  
**[flashback end]**  
Then it hit him.' This is wolf eyes and Wolfy! It has too be.' Just then hawks eye and fish eyes walk in and sat down on each side of tigers eye." Hey tigers eye I thought you would have left now." Hawks eye said. "Shut up hawks eye. I can't believe you couldn't tell your own sister." This caught hawks eye and fish eyes attention." What did you say?" Fish eyes said. "Yeah now that I look at it I can tell it is wolf eyes!" Hawk eyes said. Fish eyes gasp and tab the picture." It is!and that's Wolfy! Oh my gosh this is great! Now ill have my best friend back! And there will be another girl in the group again!" Fish eyes squealed as she looked at the picture. "Gosh fish eyes you don't have to be so loud. Well lets not tell lord cause whoever that was after her may come after her again. So no telling anyone who this is." Tigers eye said the others nodded. "Good now let's go." And they disappear int their portals.

**[with alex(wolf eyes) and Wolfy]**

Alex and Wolfy were walking though the park when rini and Serena come running though and bump into them." Oh sorry we weren't watching where we were going." Rini said. Alex shook her head. "It's ok. I'm fine. Hi I'm Alex. What's your name?" She said getting up and putting her hand in front of her to help rini up." I'm Rini and this is Serena. I like your dog." Rini said taking Alex's hand and got up. "Actually Wolfy here is a wolf cub. He's my best and only friend." Alex said. "What you don't have any friends!?" Serena gasp. "No, I don't. No true friends at least. Everyone wants to be my friend so they can get money. I have the nickname of millionaire gem but I like being called by my true name Alex." Alex said shaking her head. "Well that just wrong. Being someone's friend just to get something out of it. I can't believe it. I love making friends and I don't want anything but friendship." Rini said shaking her head. Alex smiles. "Well how about we be friends then rini. Since you just want friendship out of friends. How about you and Serena come to my house? My car just outside the gate." Alex said. Rini and Serena nodded and the four walk to the gate.  
**(Alex's pov...)**  
Once we got to the gate we walk over to my car. It was a black 2013 dodge charger. "Wow! What a awesome car! I call shot gun!" Serena says running over. " Serena come back no one riding shot gun! Wolfy sits in the front!" I yelled right before she jump in. Serena pouted. "Why does the wolf get to sit in the front?" She asked still pouting as we got in the car with her and Rini in the back and me and Wolfy in the front. "Cause that's his spot and he will bite if you take his seat." I said starting the car."your right I will." Wolfy said. Surprising Rini and Serena. Earning a glare from me. "Wolfy you know not to talk in front of others!" I yell at him. He just sticks his nose in the air. "Well they are sailor moon and sailor mini moon. You actually think that I would talk to a normal human. Me,Luna,and Artemis were in training together and I was sent to train you since your sailor Sun. They were sent to train the rest of the sailor scouts. You are so dense sometimes." Which got a bop on the head and a 'yeah!' "Wait sailor sun. I didn't know there was an another sailor scout?" Serena said making me and Rini sweat drop. "I think she even denser." I said and Rini and Wolfy nods. "Yeah! I am not dense!" Serena said. We all laugh.

We pull up into the drive way of my house. It was a 4 story house with about 15 archers of land. It was a pearl white and had a 7 ft tall white wall with a big 10 ft tall arch black gate which open once I push a button on my keys. Once we got out Rini and Serena look around. "Wow this is huge!" Serena said as Rini nodded. "Yeah we been living here as long as I can remember which ain't wrong since I only remember the past 3 years." I said." We live here alone too since I have no family." Rini gasp." You have no family. You must get very lonely here." I shook my head. "Not really. I've gotten a few animals over the years so its not that lonely and I sometimes have a few people over. Come inside and meet them." I said. "Yeah just try not to get lick to death by the 'guard dog'. She do it." Wolfy joke which got him another bop on the head.

Once we walk inside Wolfy was attack by a 2 year old girl black laboradory retriever. "Argh! Ashfire get off me! Get off me!" Wolfy yelled as ashfire lick him. Since she wouldn't get off he change into his adult wolf form. Making it where he was slightly bigger. She finally got off when he did. Ashfire came over and lick mine,Serena's, and Rini's hand. "What was with that?" Serena ask. "That's ashfire the guard dog. She always does that to him so he changes to his larger form which since he is a magical wolf and he has to train me which he never does. He stays in his puppy form whenever we go out. Anyways we have 5 including ashfire. Theirs her,Yuki the red panda, strips the tiger, hunter the hawk, and Sophie the angle fish. Come on I let you meet them their really nice." I said. We walked to the room where all my pets were and opened the door. It was like a jungle in one third of the room, an another third was like a mini ocean, and another third was like a forest. "Wow you really pamper your pets." Serena said looking around. "We'll I just try to give them as much of home as possible." I said blushing a little. "Does Wolfy sleep in here Alex." Rini ask. I shook my head. "No, he hops in bed with me. So does ashfire." I said. Just then Serena phone rang. "Hello?! Oh hi Amy! What?! Oh my gosh I forgot! We be right there!{puts away phone} We forgot to meet the others Rini! We need to go!" Serena said. Rini nods and looks at me. "Come on Alex! You need to meet the others and make more friends. There all really nice and would love to be your friend." She said to me. I smiled and nodded. We all got to the car and drove off.  
Once we got to the cafe where we were meeting the others. Me, Rini, Serena, and Wolfy all inside and went to a table in the corner. Where there is four girls, one boy, and three cats sitting there talking. I walk beside Rini as she said. "Guys this Is Alex. Alex this is mina *points to a girl with long blond with a red bow in her hair* raye *points to a girl with long black hair* Amy *points to a girl with short blue hair* Lita * points to a girl with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail* luna* points to a black cat with a crescent moon on her head.* Artemis * points to a white cat with a crescent moon on his head* diana* points to a smaller pink cat with a crescent moon on her head* and Darien * points to a guy with short black hair*. Oh and guys this is her wolf cub Wolfy." She said.

**[normal pov]**

As soon as Rini said Wolfy's name Luna and Artemis move closer to Alex and Wolfy jump on the table. "Luna, Artemis. Hey what's up I haven't seen you since I was sent off to find Alex." He said putting his paw in the air. "Hello Wolfy. Nice to see you again. I thought sailor Sun was suppose to be an amazon." Artemis said touching Wolfy's with his own. Wolfy put his head down. " don't speak about that. Alex is but she don't remember something happen Ill tell you outside." He said and jump off the table. Artemis and Luna followed. Intent to here why there friend was on earth and not on the amazon's planet.  
Once outside the three all sat on a ledge and Wolfy began. "Me and Alex or her real name wolf eyes live on the amazon's planet for 17 years. I had found her when she was two years of age. I lived with her,her brother, and her mother. Her mother work for the queen so her brother watch her all the time. When she was five she learn her amazon talent which was tight rope,breathing fire, and trapeze. The first to have three talents so she got popular fast. When she was six she met two kids a six year old girl and a seven year old boy the same age as her brother. Her and the girl became best friends fast and her and the boy became enemies. They would always fight and fight. When she was 15 it was time for the school dance. A lot of boys ask her out but she refused them all due to a crush she had on the boy, it was the day of the dance and she didn't have a partner to the dance. Then the boy ask her out. Apparently the boy like her too. They went to the dance together and soon ended up dating. When she was 17 that's when things turned bad. The Lord of the planet who was under the queen. Wanted her as his bride since she was rare. He would always call her to his home and ask her to marry him. Then he started beating her, then he threaten to kill her best friend,brother, and the boy she loved. She said that she would rather be exlaile. So that's what he did. He gave her one week to leave or he was going to kill them. They were the last people she saw before she left. When we got to earth she got her house and a motercycle and then erase her memory so she wouldn't have to remember everything and missed them all. But I still have memory of it all. So you see for the past three years I've been protecting her so just in case the amazon lord came he wouldn't take her." He explained. Luna and Artemis were horrified. "So that's why you didn't want to say it inside. You didn't want her to remember all her memories of her life." Luna said. Wolfy nodded. "Yes and her friend,brother, and love promise her they would find her human form and me and I would tell them who was after her." He said. Luna and Artemis nodded. "What were there names? If we know there names we can let you know if we see them. We can the other sailor scouts this too." Artemis said. "There names were hawks eye, her brother,fish eyes,her best friend and tigers eye,her love." Wolfy said. "Wait those are the amazons that are attacking earth." Luna said. Wolfy was shock. "What?! Then the amazon lord must have had them do that instead of killing them." He said. Wagging his tail happily. Then they went inside to wait to leave and set up a plan.

**[while Wolfy,Luna, and Artemis talking with the others.]**

"So Alex what ups with the talking puppy." Raye said. "He not a puppy he's a wolf cub and he apparently knows Luna and Artemis. He said he's been with me since I was two. I don't remember anything past three years ago so I don't know. He suppose to be teaching me about being a sailor scout and protecting me from something." Alex said. "Wait you don't remember anything from past three years ago. You must have had something big in your life if that happen." Lita said. "According to my computer. It saids that something very frightful must happen in order Or you bump your head or you do this one spell which you must be powerful to use are the onlys way for something like that to happen." Amy said typing on her computer. " well it does not matter right now due to two really hot guys walking into the cafe." Mina said looking at the front. Alex look over to where she was looking and saw a blonde hair man in a white suit, a man with spikey pink hair wearing a white shirt and a pair of suspenders holding up a pair of kakie pant, and there was a woman with long blue hair in a white dress with them. They look familiar. "Not really interested. I don't date." Alex said. Earning a 'what!?' From the girls and everybody in the cafe looking at them. "What do you mean you don't date?! Don't you dream of having a family and children!? Don't you want to fall in love!?" Lita said. "Yeah Alex you should try to fall in love. Every person has a true love and you won't find your if you don't date!" Rini said. Just then Wolfy,Luna, and Artemis came back. "What's with all the yelling?" Luna ask. "Alex says she don't date." Serena cried. Luna look at Wolfy. "Wolfy would you explain this to them." She said. Wolfy nodded and said. "Before she lost her memory she had her true love so I don't let her date no one due to that." Alex nodded though she didn't even know that. Wolfy jump onto the table and said. "Well it's dinner time for me and Alex. And tonight she making breakfast for dinner so I want to hurry up and get home so she can hurry up and make bacon for me." He was wagging his tail looking like a hyper pup. As soon as he said dinner time Serena and Rini were starting to drool. This made Alex laugh. "Would you guys like to come over to dinner. He says my breakfast is the best." She said. They both nodded. "Would you guys like to come and eat too? We'll have lots of food and I'm pretty sure these three wont eat it all." She said looking at the others. "You would be surprised by Serena stomach. She probably would out eat a pig." Lita said standing up. "Then you should see Wolfy when there's bacon he could out eat 10 pigs one after another and still be hungry. Luckily I have endless supplies to food or else once a week I would have to go to the store just to get him breakfast." Alex said. The others laugh. " well I guess we're up for it. Come on let go." Alex said. They all went outside and got into the cars (Darien,Serena,Rini,raye in Darien's car and Alex ,Wolfy, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Amy, Lita, and Mina in Alex's car) and drove to Alex's house.

Once they got there and went inside[and explaining Wolfy turning into a adult wolf and ashfire jumping on him] everyone but Rini ,Serena ,Mina ,Wolfy ,Luna Artemis ,and ,Diana they all got to work. About half a hour later they were done. There was olmets, eggs, bacon, ham, toast of all different kinds, and oatmeal. All the humans sat at the table while the animals sat on the floor to eat. They all talk and told stories. Soon it was almost 9pm. Though it was the best day of Alex's life. She actually got some friends. Right before everyone left. The amazon trio appeared. Making Wolfy hide behind Alex so he was not seen. Though this made Alex think he was scared. So he was in front of her. Though this made it easier for Alex to run inside. Amy,Lita,Rini, and Serena ran inside after her so they could transform. Wolfy stood out of site of tigers eye and fish eyes but hawks eye saw him and gab him from behind. He let out a startled 'yep!' And started wiggling. Alex saw this from her bedroom window and was about to jump out when Serena and Rini started saying their lines. "And were here to punish you!" They say doing there poses. The other sailor scouts change while the amazon trio watch sailor moon and sailor mini moon. Luna ran up to my room and gave me a powder compact looking thing that was light green, yellow and white. "Think of transforming and you shall become sailor sun." She said. I nodded. I then transform. I was change into a outfit that was like sailor moon's except at the bottom instead of blue it was green. I opened the window and said. "Sorry for being late. Names sailor sun. The sailor of the elements fire water earth and wind and I'm here to punish your wrongdoings." I jump out and do four backflips and land next to sailor moon putting my arms in front of me doing peace signs. " oh no she knows. Lets get out of here for now guys." Tigers eye said. The others nod and they all disappear along with Wolfy. "Wolfy! No!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Suger: ok i notice i didnt write what alex (wolf eyes) looks like when she changes so here we go.**_

_**Sailor sun wear a sailor outfit that is white then has a green and yellow strip on the bottom and a red,blue,green, and gray bow in the back. (red-fire, blue-water,green-earth,gray-wind) her crown has a rainbow color stone and is shape like a wolf.**_

_**Alex: this time she wrote 2129 words not including the words in bold. she will ow sailor moon when pigs are flying. so never. review if you have questions want to make a comment or want something to happen**_

(Last time)  
"Sorry for being late. Names sailor sun. The sailor of the elements fire water earth and wind and I'm here to punish your wrongdoings." I jump out and do four backflips and land next to sailor moon putting my arms in front of me doing peace signs. " oh no she knows. Lets get out of here for now guys." Tigers eye said. The others nod and they all disappear along with Wolfy. "Wolfy! No!"

(Now)  
[ alex's pov...]  
I fell to the ground when they left with Wolfy. My eyes started watering and the girls calling out my name faded into the back ground. I couldn't believe that Wolfy was gone. Why would you take Wolfy? Why couldn't they take me instead? Why? Why? I just didn't understand. My best friend, my only family from the past, my Wolfy. The sailor scouts came over and help me up why I cried and brought me to my room. They all decided to just stay the night with me to make sure I was okay and the amazon trio didn't kidnap me too. I didn't care though. I just wanted Wolfy back. So hear I was laying on my bed with Rini and Diana asleep on either side of me. Serena, raye, Lita ,Amy ,and Mina asleep on the floor and Luna and Artemis asleep on the couch. I silently slip out of the bed and out to the balcony. I look up to the stars and said. "Wolfy I hope your alright and we get you back soon. I have never been away from you for more than a hour. Now I don't even know if your alright.*sigh* I was planning on telling you something tonight and now your gone." I said to the stars. A gray carpet with a amazon sign on goes in front of me. When it disappear my hair was pulled back into a ponytail and had gray streaks in it. I was wearing a red and grey dress that just went pass my waist and was ruffle at the bottom, and I was wearing a pair of grey tights and red boots with gray lining. I turned around as I heard a gasp. I saw Rini looking with sleepie and wide eyes. "Your a amazon, Alex?" She said. I didn't know what a amazon was. "I guess. I must of came from there. I found out I could change two months ago and I haven't even told Wolfy yet." I said rubbing the back of my head. The rug went over me again and I was back to my emerald green night gown.(her hairs ruby red ,her eyes are aquamarine blue ,so why not emerald green nightwear and clothes!) She came over to me ,gab my hand and smiled at me. "We'll maybe you did something they didn't like and made you lose your memory a then drop you off on earth. Wolfy knows your life before so maybe we can ask." I nodded and then said. "Ok but don't tell the others. Even Wolfy doesn't know I know how to do that. K?" I smiled as she nodded and we went back inside and went to sleep. Not knowing that tigers eye was watching us.

[with hawks eye,tigers eye, and fish eye after they left with wolfy]

Wolfy was wiggling in hawks eye's hold. He didn't know that it was hawks eye though. He had just saw three amazons appear but didn't look. As soon as he was on his feet he spinned around and saw it was hawks eye,tigers eye, and fish eyes. "Hawks eye! Tigers eye! Fish eyes! Hey guys if I had known it was you I would have not wiggle so much" he yelled as he saw the amazon trio. Tigers eye smirk. "You thought we forgot you two? Wow you have so little faith in us." He said bopping Wolfy on the head playfully. Wolfy laugh. "I have faith in fish eyes and hawks eye but not you. You were very unfaithful. So how have you been?" Quick change the subject before he got hit with tigers eye whip. "Well after you guys left lord had us put into the army for conquering planets. They now want pegasus and we are searching for him. Now, I want to know you made wolf eyes leave. I missed her a lot and I want to know who was hurting her and threaten her to leave." Tigers eye said. "Tigers eye I hope you know that me and fish eyes missed her as much as you did so stop acting like you were the only one that missed her." Hawks eye said glaring at tigers eye. "Yeah wolf eyes was my best friend and I missed her a bunch. So stop complaining. So Wolfy who did they her to get off the planet?" Fish eyes said then turned towards Wolfy. He sigh and said." Lord did. He had been calling her to his home for two weeks wanting her to marry him due to her having three talents but she refused every time. After a week of asking he started to beat her to try to get her to say yes. Finally he said if she didn't marry him he would kill you guys and she counter with saying she would rather be exiled." Wolfy explained. Everyone gasp. Even some of wolf eyes friends that had eavesdropped. The amazon trio was startled, wolf eyes would rather leave than let them die. "Wow well that was surprising." Said the amazoness quartet coming up from behind. They were all close friends with wolf eyes also so when wolf eyes left they were depress and joined the army too to help find her. Para para and junjun had been eavesdropping and told the other two. Right after the amazon trio came back from listening to wolf eyes at the cafe, they had let them know that they knew too. Well, Para para told them when the others said not to. "Yikes! It Para para! Don't put more bows in my hair please!" Wolfy yelled and jumped into fish eyes arms. Trying to hide from the girl who used him as a dress up doll. " but Para Para thought they look cute in your hair!" Para para said trying to reach him with two bows in her hands. Everyone sweatdrop at the three and hawks eye said. "I now see why he got up and ran when he saw her coming over." The others nod. "So how are going to keep this from zirco. He gonna find out quick if you guys kidnap her like he said?" Jun jun said. "Well we can not kidnap her and just quit working for him, live on earth, and help the sailor scouts defeat him." Tigers eye said. Everyone looked at him. "Wow second time you have thought of a good plan tigers eye. If wolf eyes remember and was here she would have fainted like last." Hawks eye said thinking of the last time tigers eye thought of a good plan him,tigers eye, and wolf eyes had gotten stuck behind a rock and wolf eyes leg was broken. Tigers eye had saw a stick and used it to push the rock out of the way. When wolf eyes saw he had gotten them out she had fainted. It was a pleasant memory. "Shut up hawks eye! I'm going to go watch her" tigers eye said and disappeared. " hawkie you made tigie embarrass." Para para said with a dress up Wolfy in her arms. Everyone laugh.

Once tigers eye got there he saw Alex(wolf eyes) on her balcony. She was looking up at the stars and said. "Wolfy I hope your alright and we get you back soon. I have never been away from you for more than a hour. Now I don't even know if your alright.*sigh* I was planning on telling you something tonight and now your gone." A gray carpet with a amazon sign on goes in front of Alex. When it disappear her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and had gray steaks in it. Alex was wearing a red and grey dress that just went pass her waist and was ruffle at the bottom, and she was wearing a pair of grey tights and red boots with gray lining. Alex turned around as she heard a gasp. She saw Rini looking at her with sleepie and wide eyes. "Your a amazon,Alex?" She said. "I guess. I must of came from there. I found out I could change two months ago and I haven't even told Wolfy yet." She said rubbing the back of her head. The rug went over Alex again and she was back into her emerald green night gown. Rini came over to me ,gab my hand and smiled at her. "We'll maybe you did something they didn't like and made you lose your memory a then drop you off on earth. Wolfy knows your life before so maybe we can ask." Alex nodded and then said. "Ok but don't tell the others. Even Wolfy doesn't know I know how to do that. K?" Alex smiled as she nodded and they went back inside and went to sleep. Not knowing that tigers eye was watching them. Once they went inside tigers eye went back to tell the others wolf eyes was remembering.  
[wolfy's pov...]

I was shock when I heard what tigers eye said about alex(wolf eyes) she remember her amazon form? "That means that the spell on her that she cast to forget is wearing off. And if its true then that means she would have all her memory back by next week. Oh no this may be a problem then. If she gets her memory back, there would a greater chance that zirconia will find out its her. Then we would have watch her a lot more." I said. The others nodded. " and now I think all the sailor scouts now won't like you three that much." I nodded to tigers eye,hawks eye, and fish eyes. "You did take me so they be hard to convince. Well except Luna, Artemis, Sailor moon, And Diana. Due to Luna and Artemis already knowing, Diana their child and sailor moon being really dense,dumb, and loud they would be easy to convince." Again everyone nodded. "So how about in the morning you girls*points to amazoness quartet* take me home and maybe she would remember you then you four can help convince the others that hawks eye, fish eyes, and tiger eye are trustable. Which is actually a lie sometimes. Then one of you can get them to come and you can leave a letter saying that you all quit. How does that sound?" I said. Everyone nodded though the amazon trio glared at me they nodded also and we all went to bed. After I got out of the dress Para para put me in.

{the next day}

The sailor scouts(not including alex(wolf eyes) ) woke up to the smell of eggs. They all walk down stairs to see Alex cooking eggs and ham. She looks over and smiles. "Hey guys. Breakfast will done in a bit. Serena,Rini can you two get the plates and forks there in the cabinet and draw next to the sink." She said turning back to the food. Rini and Serena nod and quickly get the plates and forks and set the table. Then they sat down with their own forks in hand. Lita came over and said. "You ok Alex? I can cook." Alex shook her head. "No thanks. I like cooking. Lets me take my mind off of things." She said. Lita nodded and the others went into the diner room while Alex cook. 10 minutes later she came out with eggs,ham, and toast. "Where the bacon?" Serena ask. Rini hit her on the head. "Serena that's Wolfy's favorite food." Rini whisper. Alex had tears in her eyes. "It's ok Alex. I promise we will get him back." Lita said rubbing Alex's back. Alex smiled and nodded. But before she could say anything. There was a crash outside. They all ran outside and saw the amazoness quartet all in a pile with para para on top rubbing her head with Wolfy in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Suger: I'm so sorry it took so long. I keep on forgetting to update and I just found the chapter. Own nothing but the pets, Wolfy, and Alex.**_

* * *

Last time

"Where the bacon?" Serena ask. Rini hit her on the head. "Serena that's Wolfy's favorite food." Rini whisper. Alex had tears in her eyes. "It's ok Alex. I promise we will get him back." Lita said rubbing Alex's back. Alex smiled and nodded. But before she could say anything. There was a crash outside. They all ran outside and saw the amazoness quartet all in a pile with para para on top rubbing her head with Wolfy in her arms.

Now (Alex's pov)

I look at the pile of girls and Wolfy in front of me. The girls came out of my mouth before I knew what was happening. "Para para, Cele cele, Besu Besu, jun jun?" Everyone look at me with wide eyes. I was shock my self. How did I know there names? Did I know them before I lost my memory? Then it came to me. I started to gain my memories back. Though boy did it hurt. I let out a painful scream and fell to the ground clutching my head. "Alex!" The sailor scouts yelled. "Wolf eyes!" The amazoness quartet and Wolfy yelled. They all ran over to me but Wolfy got there first. "Alex, what's wrong?!" His voice was frantic. I tried to answer but only let out an another scream. I heard everyone's voices fading and my vision getting blurry. The last thing I saw was. "Tigers eye?" Then everything went blank.

(Amazon trio)

They watch as wolf eyes{Alex} and her friends ran outside as the amazoness quartet teleported to high and they all fell into a pile with para para and Wolfy on top. Once wolf eyes saw them she said. "Para para, cele cele, Besu Besu, jun jun?" That shock them all. She then let out a pained scream and clutch her head as she fell to the ground. "Alex!/wolf eyes!" Everyone yelled. The amazon trio stayed in the tree they were in as everyone ran to her. Wolfy got there first. "Alex, what's wrong?!" His voice was frantic. All wolf eyes could do was let out another scream. That was when tigers eye jump out of the tree and race over to her. He got over there and was looking at her with worried eyes. Though was shock when she said. "Tigers eye?" And fell into a deep sleep. The sailor scouts pick her up gently and brought her to her room. Rini came up to tigers eye and said. "Don't worry she will be fine. I know you were her boyfriend from Luna and Artemis so I know you took Wolfy to find out who was after her. Come on let's go to her room so you can see her when she wakes." Tigers eye nodded and followed the girl to Alex's room. Hawks eye and fish eyes also followed. The amazoness quartet and wolfy went to the living room to explain what was going on. When the four got to her room they saw Alex asleep on top of her bed. Tigers eye went and sat right beside her. Fish eye and hawks eye stayed by the door and watch as Alex (wolf eyes) slowly open her eyes and look around. Once she saw tigers eye she said." Tigers eye? What happen? Last thing I remember is passing out." He smiled and told her everything and then kissed her. That's when fish eyes and hawks eye decided to go downstairs before they did more. When they got there para para and Serena were rolling on the ground with everyone else laughing. "Hey everyone I would suggest not going upstairs till they come down cause they LOVE their alone time." Hawks eye yelled over their laughter making them all stop and para para and Serena stop fighting. Diana came up and ask. "Are they doing anything naughty?" Luna quickly covers her mouth before Diana could say anything else and takes her away. Everyone sits down and just talk

[wolf eyes(Alex) and tigers eye after fish eyes and hawks eye left]

"I missed you wolf eyes." Tigers eye said after they stop kissing. "We'll since I kinda couldn't remember anything I couldn't miss you sorry." Wolf eyes said blushing a little. "It's alright but I'm gonna have to punish you for leaving me like that without telling why." He said then gave wolf eyes another kiss while laying her down on the bed.  
[3 hours later]

(I'm going to just call Alex ,wolf eyes the rest of the chapter.)  
Wolf eyes and tigers eye both went down stairs after their little love session. Everyone but junjun was there. "Where's junjun?" Wolf eyes said while riding on tigers eye back. "Leaving a note for zerk the jerk." Besubesu said. Wolf eyes does a backflip off of tigers eye back and when she lands a gray carpet with a amazon sign on it goes in front of her and she changes to her amazon form. Once she change the sailor scouts except Rini were surprised. "Wow still look as beautiful as ever." Tigers eye whistled. They all talk about what was happening until junjun got back. She was really beat up.

* * *

_**suger: there done. Don't know how many words this time. Review!**_


End file.
